Ohana Means Family
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: "What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny ranted as he waved his hands about. The Five 0 task force have just closed a case or so they think.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny ranted as he waved his hands about.

Steve looked up from where he sat in the back of the ambulance having the wound in his shoulder patched up.

"Why are you yelling?" Steve asked.

"You guys alright?" Chin inquired as he and Kono jogged over before Danny could respond.

When the coms between them went silent for about 30 minutes, both Chin and Kono became concerned. So having swept the warehouse from the south side checking that everywhere was clear, the two cousins returned to the north side where they had left Steve and Danny. Turning around the corner, Chin and Kono were relieved to see their two friends. However, they were soon worried when they saw Steve sitting in the back of an ambulance with a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Two sets of grins appeared as the cousins got closer to the ambulance and Danny's voice could clearly be heard, giving Steve one of his rants.

"Are we alright?" Danny repeated Chin's question. "Why don't you ask Neanderthal here?"

Chin and Kono turned to Steve expecting him to answer. Which he did, but only in a monosyllable. Danny groaned when Steve replied with a 'yeah'. Hinting that of course everything was fine.

"I guess you're not fine." Kono hinted when Danny groaned out his answer.

"No, we're not fine." Danny began. "This idiot here," pointing to Steve, "got himself shot in the shoulder and me nearly killed."

"I just saved your life!" Steve interjected.

Danny turned around to face his partner.

"You pushed me off a building." Danny clarified.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" Steve argued back. "Let you get shot?"

"No, Steven. What I expect is you to finally listen to me for once and wait for backup. Not end up getting shot yourself."

"Danny, you were the backup." Steve told him.

"When am I never your back up?" Danny retorted back.

"So what's the big deal" Steve asked slightly annoyed.

"The big deal is you charged into that warehouse without clearing the whole scene and without me giving you an 'all clear'. And then you expect me to have your back when there are shots being fired from god knows where."

"The suspect was running away, Danny. He would have disappeared." Steve said trying to stop the conversation.

"On the rooftop?" Danny sighed.

"He's got a point, Boss." Kono agreed. "It's a rooftop. It's not easy to hide up there."

"Well, people have done some crazy things when they're being chased by cops." Steve answered.

"What like you?" Danny pointed out.

"He's got you there, brah." Chin chuckled. "I thought crazy was your style."

"I think we all thought that." Kono added with a small smile.

"We do all know that." Danny finished off.

"You guys have known me for seven years." Steve told them, "he's been my partner for all those years. What did you expect from me?"

"I don't know." Danny replied as he began to rant again. "Maybe I thought those 7 years of near death experiences would have made you think twice about going into dangerous situations without any backup."

"And like I said before, you were the backup."

"Me covering your ass and being shot at from who knows where does not count as backup. What if we were outnumbered? What if I was shooting in front of me while my back was exposed? What then? Kono and Chin were on the other side of the warehouse." Danny raised his voice. "May I remind you that I have a daughter and son that I would like to see grow up."

"You're alive aren't you?" Steve said.

"Steven, with you it's always a close call. I never know whether I'm going to get killed by the bad guys or you. It's the same thing."

Steve was starting to get frustrated with Danny and wanted this conversation to end.

"Well, if you're done lecturing me." Steve said once Danny had stopped to breath for some air. "We've got a suspect to interview. So book 'em Danno."

"No need, brah." Chin told them.

"HPD has done that and is taking them back to HQ." Kono carried on.

"Right. Well, the suspect can wait till tomorrow. So let's call it a day and head back to mine for drinks."

Chin and Kono both agreed with that suggestion, but Danny declined.

"No can do. I've got Grace and Charlie for these two weeks while Rachel and Stan are away on the main island."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Why don't you bring them round my place?" Steve suggested.

To that offer, it was one Danny couldn't refuse. He knew how much his children loved their Uncle Steve. So he relented and said they'd be round later that evening. It was around 6 when Danny pulled up in his Camaro with Grace and Charlie. As he pulled up into Steve's driveway, he noticed that both Chin and Kono were already here. Getting Charlie out of his car seat, the three of them walked up to the front door. But, they didn't enter. They knew were they all were so they walked along the and onto the liani.

"Uncle Steve!" Charlie's voice ran out as he saw Steve by the edge of the water.

"Hey buddy." Steve chuckled as he turned around and was met with an armful of the young Williams.

"Uncle Steve, can we go swimming?" Charlie asked looking at his uncle.

"At this time, buddy?" Steve said. "I don't think so. And anyway I don't think Danno would know how he is about the water. Even when there's light."

Charlie gave a small giggle at Steve's response. He gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek before running over to where Chin and Kono were. The two cousins both smiled when they heard, "Auntie Kono, Uncle Chin" and received tight hugs from Charlie.

"Hi Charlie." Chin and Kono greeted him.

Charlie gave them a big smile but then, for dramatic effect he pouted. Going along with him, Chin asked,

"Why, what's the matter, Charlie?"

"I want to go swimming, but Uncle Steve says I can't because Danno won't like it." Charlie told them.

"Well your Uncle Steve is right." Kono said looking down at Charlie. "Danno won't like it."

There was a pause. Charlie still pretended to look upset.

"But, that doesn't mean he has to know." Kono winked.

Charlie gave Kono a huge smile.

"You're the best, Auntie Kono!" Charlie said as he hugged her. "Oh and you too, Uncle Chin." Charlie said as he pulled away from Kono and looked at Chin.

Chin nodded towards Charlie.

"Well, I'm honoured." Chin smiled.

Charlie ran back over to where Grace and Steve were. As he reached his sister and his favourite uncle, noticed that his daddy wasn't there.

"Uncle Steve?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, buddy?" Steve answered.

"Where's Danno?"


	2. Chapter 2

Steve looked down at the young Williams.

"He went inside to take a phone call. He shouldn't be too long." Steve told Charlie.

Just as Steve had finished his sentence Danny came out of the house. Catching Steve's eye Danny tilted his head hinting to his partner that he needed a word in private.

"Grace, keep an eye on your brother while I go and talk to your dad." Steve instructed as he excused himself from their company.

"Danny? Is everything alright?" Steve asked when the two of them were out of ear reach from the others.

"Yeah, course. But, I'm gonna need you to look after the kids for me. There's something I need to do." Danny explained.

"Of course, no worries. You know I don't mind looking after them. But, are you sure everything's okay?" Steve asked again, concern etched across his face.

Danny smiled as he patted Steve on the shoulder.

"Yes. So there's no need to have your aneurysm face on." Danny told him with a grin.

"I do not have an aneurysm face on." Steve called out as Danny walked over to his kids.

"Grace, Charlie?" Danny called ignoring Steve. "Danno's has to go and deal with something so you'll be staying with Uncle Steve for the night."

This announcement was received with a squeal from Charlie and a tight hug from Grace. Danny chuckled slightly. Then kissing each of them on top of their heads, saying goodbye to the cousins he left the lanai.

The next morning arrived. Steve arrived at the Palace and noticed that Chin and Kono were already there. However, as he pulled into his parking space he noticed the Camaro wasn't in its parking space. Checking his phone there weren't any missed calls. It was unusual for Danny not to call if he was running late. Walking into HQ Steve noticed Kono and Chin by the table lost in conversation.

"Morning, guys." Steve announced as he came up beside them.

"Morning, Boss." Kono replied.

"Morning, brah." Chin said.

"Danny's not in?" Steve asked.

"Nope. Cars not in its spot." Chin told him.

"Is everything alright, Boss?" Kono asked when she noticed Steve's expression.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Steve said dismissing the worry that was creeping up on him. "But, just for the sake of it can you put a trace on Danny's phone?"

"No problem." Chin said as he began tapping his fingers on the screen.

Within minutes there was a sharp ping. Chin's brow creased.

"That's weird." Chin said aloud. "It says he's still at home."

Wanting to make sure that nothing had happened to Danny, Steve ordered for the three of them to go over to his home to check. Pulling up at the house, Steve, Chin and Kono slowly got out of their cars. The Camaro was still parked. Creeping up to the front of the house, they didn't noticed anything suspicious. Motioning for Chin and Kono to take the back, Steve pulled out his gun from the holster and nudged the door frame with his shoulder. Clearing both the living room and the dining room, Steve was satisfied there was no damage to any of the furniture until he heard Chin's voice call out.

"STEVE!"

Steve ran to where he found the cousins out in the back. Chin was knelt down on the grass while Kono stood beside him. Steve run up next to them.

"What you've got?" Steve asked, worry coming through.

Chin held something up that made Steve's heart stop beating. Kono let out a small gasp as she covered her mouth.

It was a Five 0 badge with the number 7576.

"Chin call Duke and get him to set up a search. I want this search to be thorough. Kono I want you to head back to HQ and pull up Danny's phone details. I want to know the last person he spoke to last night."

"Last night?" Kono wondered.

"Yeah, just before he left he received a phone call. He didn't say who it was but, when he came out he looked worried. He dismissed my concern when I asked. But, I know he was lying."

"We're on it, Steve." Chin said.

"Shouldn't we tell Rachel and the kids?" Kono inquired.

Steve shook his head.

"Rachel and Stan are away at the moment. And I don't want to worry the kids. Not when we don't know everything."

The two cousins nodded their understandings and then departed their separate ways to get on with their tasks. A couple of hours later Chin and Kono were back at HQ tapping their fingers away on the glass.

"Anything?" Steve announced as he strolled in.

"We could have a lead." Chin replied.

"Or two." Kono added.

"Well? What do you have?" Steve asked.

"Duke found a piece of material around the surrounding areas. It's been sent of to Fong in the lab so we're just waiting for the results to come back." Chin explained.

"Kono?" Steve handed over.

"I pulled up Danny's phone call list and the last call he received was from a person called Tommy Matterson. I ran him through the database. Nothing criminal on him. He's a former detective from Jersey. Moved here to the island to be with his mother over a year ago."

"Does Danny know this guy?" Steve inquired.

"There's nothing to link him with Danny. But I'll keep digging through his files to see I can find anything." Kono said.

"And I'll go over Danny's file and see if I can find anything that might give us a lead." Chin offered.

Steve nodded his head when his phone rang.

"McGarrett."

There was a pause.

"Are you sure about that? Right, thanks Fong."

"Steve?" Chin asked, his expression changed.

"Boss?" Kono tried when they didn't receive an answer to Chin's question.

"Uh, that was Fong. The material Duke found around Danny's house had some blood on it."

Kono and Chin stared at Steve.

"It's Danny's blood."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are they sure?" Kono asked, her voice getting caught in her throat.

Steve nodded.

"But, from what Fong told me, it only looks to be like a small amount of blood. So hopefully Danny isn't hurt too badly.

"Did he get anything else like fingerprints?" Chin inquired.

"No luck I'm afraid."

"So is that it?" Kono asked frustrated. "No leads?"

"Well, I might have something." Chin offered. "I've been going to through Danny's files to see if I could find any link between him and this Matterson guys. I did find something. Matterson and Danny worked a case together when he was in Jersey. A domestic turned homicide. Husband went down for 5 years. He's been released since then and hasn't been seen since."

"Is that it?" Steve said.

"I'm afraid so." Chin said.

"So like I said no leads." Kono repeated.

"Wait a sec." Steve said. "Kono, didn't you say Matterson moved to the island to be his mother?"

Kono nodded her head.

"Is there an address for her?"

"Uh, yeah. 14 Waimanalo Avenue." Kono replied as she tapped away.

"Great. Why don't you and Chin head round and see if she knows anything that might help us." Steve ordered.

Chin and Kono left the building. Steve meanwhile decided it was time to call Rachel and the kids.

"Hi, Mrs. Matterson?" Chin introduced himself. "My name is Detective Lieutenant Kelly and this is Officer Kalakaua. May we speak to you for a moment?"

The older lady nodded her head in response. The two cousins were led into a small living room. The two of them sat down while the woman sat down in front of them.

"What is this about?" Mrs. Matterson inquired.

"It's about your son." Chin explained.

"My son?"

"Yes. When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Spoke to him? About 5 years ago."

She could tell that her answer confused the two cousins when the both gave each other funny looks.

"5 years ago?" Kono repeated. "I'm not sure I quite understand."

"I'm afraid my son died 5 years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Chin told her. "Please excuse the intrusion."

He and Kono were about to leave when Mrs. Matterson stopped them.

"Have you found his killer?"

"His killer?" Chin asked.

"My son's killer has never been found. Has he been brought to justice?"

"We're following up some leads." Kono told her gently.

The cousins then nodded their goodbyes and headed back to HQ.

"None of this make sense." Kono told her cousin when they arrived at the Palace.

"I know, cuz." Chin said. "So if Matterson is dead, then who called Danny the night before?"

Just then Chin's phone rang. It was Fong.

"Hey, Fong what do you have for us? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Kelly. It's definitely his DNA." Fong's voice said at the other end of the phone.

As soon as Chin ended the call Steve arrived.

"Steve, that was Fong. He's just told me that he was able to extract a small amount of DNA from another blood sample found on the material. Results came back and said the DNA found belongs to Tommy Matterson."

"Great! Let's bring him in for questioning." Steve said.

"Uh, there's a slight problem, brah." Chin told him.

"Tommy Matterson's dead." Kono finished off.

"Dead?" Steve asked confused.

"Yes. We went to speak to his mother. Apparently he's been dead for 5 years ago. His killer has never been brought to justice." Chin explained.

"Then who the hell did Danny speak to if it wasn't Matterson?" Steve said.

"Excuse me, Commander?" A young officer entered the building. "This envelope arrived for you just now. It's been run through security and it's safe."

Steve nodded his thanks and took the envelope from the officer. Prying it open, Steve found a burner phone inside. Handing it to Kono he instructed her to put it up onto the screen. Kono swiped her hand and within seconds the screen came on.

"There doesn't seem to be anything there apart from a video file." Chin told them as each of them looked up.

"Kono can you open up that file?" Steve ordered.

After a few taps and clicks, a visual came up. Kono gave a gasp as both Chin and Steve became stiff. The Five 0 team were met with a horrific sight. Danny's head was resting on his shoulder with blood dripping from his head. Attached to him was a sign that read, DROP THE CASE OR DETECTIVE WILLIAMS WILL BE KILLED.

"Kono," Chin said calmly. "Switch the screen off."

"Okay, we need to found out more about this domestic homicide case Danny was working on and what the hell that has to do with his kidnapping." Steve barked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve had just put Grace and Charlie into bed and he was sitting on the sofa, a beer bottle in his hand when there was a rapid knock at the door. Setting his bottle down he got up and strolled over.

"Ah Rachel, it's nice of you to finally show up." Steve didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in his voice when he was met face to face with Danny's ex.

Rachel gave him one of her stern looks.

"I'm not in the mood to have an argument, Commander. I just want to take my children home. "

"Well, as you can see it's a bit late for that. They've just gone to sleep." Steve told her with his arms crossed across his chest. "I'll drop they off tomorrow morning on my way to work."

"Fine." Came her only response.

Rachel was about to head back to her car when Steve's voice stopped her.

"Don't you want to know if Danny's alright?"

There was clearly anger in his voice when Rachel hadn't even asked about Danny.

"Well," Rachel said. "since my children are still with you, Commander I can only assume that Danny hasn't been found yet. So no, I don't want to know if Danny's alright because clearly he's not."

With that Rachel got into her car and drove off into the night leaving Steve standing in the doorway feeling anger, concern and worry. Steve knew that if he didn't drop the case they were never going to get Danny back and he wasn't going to let that happen. This was Five 0. And when someone from their team, their ohana gets targeted Steve never backs down.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

The next morning Steve decided to go in earlier than usual expecting no one else to be there at that time of hour. What he didn't expect to see was the cousins already there at the main table tapping away on the screen still searching for that vital link between Danny and Tommy Matterson. If Tommy Matterson was dead why did the culprit want Danny?

"Chin, Kono!" Steve called out as he stepped into HQ. "Have you got any information on what the case Danny was working on was about?"

"Like we said, Boss. It was an open and shut case. LAPD got called to what they assumed was a domestic at first. But, then when they got there they found the body of the vic, Lucy McFarlen and her husband, Dean McFarlen leaning over the body with blood on his hands. The weapon, a candlestick was still next to him." Kono filled him in.

"And that was enough to get him arrested?" Steve asked as he came up and stood at the end of the table.

"That and the fact that his fingerprints were all over the weapon." Chin carried on from Kono.

"But, he didn't confess to killing his wife?" Steve said.

"No." Kono told him. "But, it was a strong case. The evidence was enough for it to go to court where the jury found him guilty for murder and sent him down for 5 years."

"What was the prosecution's defense for a motive?"

"They claim that it was a crime of passion. McFarlen found out that his wife was having an affair." Chin explained.

"But, the thing is according to the defense attorney, McFarlen has always protested his innocence." Kono added.

Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger as he tried to get his head around what Chin and Kono had told him. None of this still made sense as to why Danny was kidnapped.

"So what's the link between Danny?" Steve wondered.

"Nothing except that Danny and Matterson were the ones who were called to the crime scene." Kono told him.

"So this is about revenge?" Steve said.

"It looks like it." Chin said. "But, the part that doesn't make sense is that Danny and Matterson weren't the ones in charge of the case. They weren't the ones gave evidence at McFarlen's trial."

"So if this is about revenge why go after Danny? And are we saying the culprit, we assume is McFarlen, killed Matterson?"

Chin and Kono looked at each other. Whoever this guy was, he had Danny and that was their main priority at the moment. The conversation between the remain Five 0 memebers was about to resume when an officer came in with another envelope.

"Commander, this just arrived for you." The officer said.

Steve took the envelope from the officer's hand. It was the same envelope as the one that had been delivered previously. Except instead of a phone inside there was a letter. It read,

I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DROP THE CASE! I GUESS DETECTIVE WILLIAMS DOESN'T MEAN AS MUCH TO FIVE 0 AS I THOUGHT. I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THIS CASE WASN'T DROPPED. I GUESS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO STICK TO MY WORD THEN AND KILL THE DETECTIVE.

Steve yelled as he threw his fist down on the table.

"Damn! How the hell does this guy even know we haven't dropped the case?" Steve wondered.

"Steve, wait." Chin said as he noticed something else inside the envelope. It was another piece of paper. Chin removed the paper from inside and opened it.

BUT THAT WOULDN'T BE MUCH FUN. I'LL BE IN CONTACT WITH FURTHER DETAILS AT 20.00.

Chin then noticed there was another phone. He took it out and placed it on the table.

"Chin, I want you to take that phone to Fong and see if he can retrieve any fingerprints. Kono, I want you to run a search on the phone's serial number and see who bought it and from where." Steve ordered.

Chin and Kono got to work while Steve headed into his office. Steve had got to his desk when his phone rang. He barely looked at the caller ID when he heard a familliar voice.

"Uncle Steve? Have you found Danno yet?"


	5. Chapter 5

"No, Gracie I haven't. But I will. I promise you that. I will find Danno." Steve told his adopted niece.

"Okay." Grace's voice was quiet. "I love you, Uncle Steve."

"I love you too, Gracie." Steve could feel himself get choked up, but he didn't want to break down when he had Grace in his ear.

With that Grace ended the call. Steve slowly put his phone down on the desk. Steve would make sure that he would keep his promise to both Grace and Charlie. He would find Danny. Alive. He wasn't going to be the one to tell his niece and nephew that their Danno wasn't coming home. There was a slight tap on the glass that brought Steve out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Chin.

"Chin?"

"Fong found a partial print on the phone. He said it will take a couple of hours to run it through the database."

"Great."

Chin nodded. But, he could sense that something was bothering his boss.

"Steve?" Chin asked, with concern for his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Steve." Chin warned him kindly.

Steve sighed.

"No, I'm not okay. I just had Grace on the phone."

"Is she okay?"

"What do you think? Danny's missing."

"I know, brah. I didn't mean it like that. What did she want?"

"Have I found Danny yet."

"Well, she's definitely Danny's little girl, Steve. She's strong. She'll be okay. And she'll know that you'll are doing your very best to find Danny and bring him home." Chin told him.

"That she is." Steve chuckled. "But, I don't expect her to be strong. She's just a kid. God knows how Charlie's coping with all of this.

"If he's anything like Grace and Danny, then I'm sure he's doing as well as can be expected. And Rachel?"

Steve shrugged.

"She seems to be coping in her own way."

"Boss?" Kono's head popped around the door. "I think I've got something."

Chin and Steve followed Kono into the main office.

"I've been digging into the McFarlens' background and I found this. According to this, the vic had a younger sister, Holly. I've been in contact with her. She told me that her sister and McFarlen seemed to be the perfect couple."

"Seemed to be?" Steve repeated.

"Apparently Holly said that her sister used to be a bit difficult as teenager and as a young adult. She used to play around a lot, have loads of boyfriends. That kind of stuff. But, when she met McFarlen she matured. Their relationship was the only steady one she'd been in. And when they got married, Holly thought her sister had finally settled down."

"But?" Steve said.

"But, after a year of marriage and being a cop's wife, Lucy became restless."

"You mean she got bored." Chin said.

"In a word, yes. What Holly didn't know was that her sister was a drug addict and she was playing around her husband's back. Holly only found out because she came suspicious when her sister went out late at night and she found a few needles in Lucy's bedroom. Holly kind of did her own surveillance on Lucy. And one night when she was staying with Lucy, Holly overheard Lucy talking to someone on the phone. She couldn't tell who it was but, Lucy had told them to meet her in their usual place. So she followed her." Kono elaborated.

"And?" Steve pushed for Kono to carry on.

Kono pulled something up on to the screen before continuing.

"Through her surveilling Lucy, Holly took a couple of photographs of her sister and the person she was meeting that night."

Steve and Chin turned towards the screen. They saw the pictures and though they could clearly see Lucy, the person she was with was a bit blurry. That and the face was covered by a cap. Although they could see that the person Lucy was metting was male.

"Is that enough to get a facial recognition?" Steve inquired.

"Nope. Visual is to blurry and if we zoom in the pixels get distorted. I'm going through Holly's other pictures that she took so hopefully we can get a clearer shot and that will give us a lead." Kono said.

"So what do we do now?" Chin asked.

"I want you to check Matterson out." Steve turned to Chin. "I want to know full details. Family, friends, education the lot. What do we know about him?"

Chin nodded. Steve headed back into his office when his office phone rang.

"McGarrett."

Duke was on the other end of the line. He sounded very worry.

"Commander, I have Grace here. She needs to talk to you."

"Why is she at HPD?"

"She said she tried to call you but couldn't get through. So she called HPD instead."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know, Steve. She's not making any sense. She just keeps repeating that she wants to speak to you and only you." Duke explained.

"Okay. I'll be there in 5." Steve ended in the call.

He wasn't sure why Grace was HPD nor why she tried to call him. Why didn't he hear his phone? He looked down at his phone on the desk and saw there was five missed calls from Grace. He had missed five calls. Something must have happened. But, why had she called him? Why not Rachel? Something didn't feel right. Grabbing his phone he shouted to the cousins,

"Call me when you've got something!"

"Steve?" Chin called out. "Where are you going?"

"There's something I need to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Steve pulled up at HPD where he was met by Duke.

"Thank you for coming, Steve." Duke thanked him. "I have had officers trying to get Grace to them what happened but, she wouldn't tell them."

"How long has she been here?" Steve asked as the two of them entered HPD.

"Since school finished." Duke replied.

As the two of them walked into HPD, Steve saw Grace sitting anxiously on a chair.

"Gracie?" Steve quietly said not wanting to startle the young girl.

Grace's head snapped up.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace ran to him and as soon as she reached him she broke down in his arms.

Steve tightened his hold on her and placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong? What's happened?" Steve asked her calmly.

Grace didn't pull away but, mumbled,

"He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Charlie."

Steve's heart stopped and looked over Grace's shoulder towards Duke. Pulling Grace away from him, Steve looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Grace, I want you to tell me very carefully. What do you mean Charlie's gone?" Steve asked her, trying not to let the fear in his voice be obvious.

"I went to pick him up from nursery after school." Grace began in between sniffs. "But, when I got there his teacher told me that someone had picked him up."

"Why wasn't your mum there to pick him up?" Steve asked her.

"She's had an appointment with Step Stan."

Steve gave Grace a quick hug before getting up and talking to Duke.

"Duke, can you put out an alert and a description of Charlie?"

"I'm on it." Duke said.

"Uncle Steve, please find Charlie." Grace said looking up at him. "First Danno and now Charlie."

"I know, Gracie. But, like I told you before. I will find Danno and I will find Charlie. Come on, let's take you back with me." Steve said as he took her hand in his.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Steve, why's Grace here?" Chin asked when he saw the two of them come in. "Is everything okay?"

"I need you to pull up CCTV from Charlie's nursery." Steve ordered. "Someone's took him."

"Gracie, why don't you go into my office and call your mum. Uncle Chin and I will just be here." Steve knelt down and told her.

"I want to stay here with you, Uncle Steve." Grace said.

"I know, sweetie. But, Uncle Chin and I need to work so we can find Charlie. I need you to your mum for me."

"Okay." Grace replied.

As soon as the office door closed, Steve and Chin began to look at the footage. The footage showed a police officer pull up by the nursery, talk to one of Charlie's teachers and then take Charlie with him into the car. The visual of the person taking Charlie was clear enough to get a face recognition. Tapping away, Chin started the process of putting the visual through the database. Within seconds they had a result.

"Chin, I want you and Kono to go back to HPD with McFarlen's description and put a trace out on the HPD vehicle."

Chin had barely got into his car when he dialled Kono's number and got through to his cousin.

"Chin?"

"Kono, I need you to meet me at HPD."

"Cuz?" Kono could tell that Chin was worried about something.

"I'll tell you all the details when I get to HPD." Chin told her.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Chin?" Kono called out as she saw her cousin's car pull up outside HPD. "What's going on?"

"Charlie's gone missing. Someone took him." Chin replied walking up to her.

"What? Why?"

"We don't know. But, it must have something to do with Danny. Facial rec got a hit on the database. It's McFarlen."

"So is it safe to say that McFarlen has got Danny too?"

"I think so. We need to get Duke to put out a APB on McFarlen and an alert out for Charlie. Then we need to trace down the HPD vehicle McFarlen took when he went and got Charlie."

Inside HPD, the cousins were met with a flurry of officers chatting and phones going off. Duke met them at reception.

"Chin," Duke greeted them. "We just heard from Steve. We've put out a APB on McFarlen and we have patrol cars searching the area for Charlie. Rachel's been informed and is on her way here as we speak. We've tracked down that vehicle he used. It's not currently registered to us. It's a disused one. Here's the address."

Chin nodded his thanks as he and Kono dashed back and got into the car.

"Chin?" Steve's voice came through the phone.

"Duke's tracked down the vehicle. Me and Kono are on our way there now."

"Okay, give me the address. I'll meet you guys down there." Steve replied before ending the call.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

By the time Steve had arrived at the location, Chin and Kono were gearing up.

"Any movement?" Steve asked geared up.

"Not that we can see." Chin said. "But, the HPD vehicle is round the corner."

"Right, Kono clear the vehicle. Chin, you're with me." Steve instructed.

As Chin and Steve headed towards the building, Kono crept towards the car, gun out in front of her. As she got closer to the car, Kono thought she some movement in the window. Holding her gun she carefully opened the back door.

"Charlie?" Kono whispered when she saw the young boy crouched down behind the driver's seat on the floor.

Charlie didn't seem to have heard her so Kono quickly placed her gun back in the holster and squatted down to his level.

"Charlie?" Kono tried again. "It's me."

Slowly Charlie lifted his head.

"Auntie Kono!" Charlie flew his arms around her neck. "He's got Danno. The bad man's got Danno."

"Shhh." Kono soothed him. "We know. Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin have gone to get him."

Kono held out her hand and Charlie took it. She got him out of the car and stood up.

"Steve." Kono said through her earpiece. "I've found Charlie."


	7. Chapter 7

"I've found Charlie." Steve heard Kono's voice through his earpiece.

Steve sighed with relief.

"That's great. Stay with him while Chin and I clear the building and find Danny."

A couple of minutes Kono saw Steve and Chin come out of the building. But, no Danny. Charlie saw them come out. He ran over to them.

"Uncle Steve!" Charlie yelled as Steve stooped down and scooped him up in his arms.

"Hey, Charlie." Steve said.

Charlie pulled away from him.

"Hi, Uncle Chin." Charlie said looking up at him. "Have you found Danno?"

Steve knelt down to his level.

"Charlie," Steve said slowly. "Danno wasn't there. Can you remember anything else? Did the bad man who took Danno say anything?"

Charlie shook his head. With tears in his eyes Charlie asked,

"Is Danno dead, Uncle Steve?"

"No, Charlie. Danno's not dead. I will find him. I promise."

Charlie gave Steve a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Now listen to me, buddy. I want you to go with Auntie Kono. She will take back home to your mum and Gracie. Uncle Chin and I will find Danny."

"Okay." Charlie took Kono's hand as she led him to the car.

As Chin and Steve watched the car drive away, Steve turned to his friend.

"None of this still doesn't make sense. Why leave Charlie and then still take Danny?"

"That's not the confusing part." Chin said.

"No, it's not." Steve agreed. "Why does McFarlen want us to drop the case when he claims that he didn't kill his wife?"

"Let's head back to the Palace and dig through the case." Steve said.

Chin and Steve had just stepped into HQ when the saw Fong standing there.

"Fong, what do you have?" Steve asked.

"I was looking through the pictures Kono sent over and I found something you need to see. I enhance this photo," Fong pulled the picture up on the screen. "You know that guy Lucy met the night Holly followed her, well I've identified him. And he here is."

Steve and Chin took one look at the picture Fong had pulled up and were met with an unexpected surprise.

"Are you sure that that's him?" Steve asked still not believing what he was seeing.

Fong nodded his head.

"Yes, I ran it through the database and I got a hit." Fong clarified. "It's definitely him."

Pacing his arms on his hips, Steve started pacing about the floor.

"Okay, okay." Steve breathed out. "Thanks Fong."

"My pleasure."

Once Fong had left the building, Chin asked Steve,

"What do we do now?"

"Chin, I want you to ring Kono. Get her to go back to Tommy's mum and see if she can tell us anything about Tommy. See if she knew about the drugs. Then I want you to go back and look at Tommy's case file on the day he was killed. Find out if there were any suspects and then track them down." Steve replied.

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" Chin asked as Steve grabbed his phone.

"I'm going over to see Rachel and see if she knows anything about Tommy. See if she can tell me anything about his relationship with Danny."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

2 hours later Steve, Chin and Kono were back at HQ gathered around the table. All three were deep in conversation discussing the case.

"Rachel didn't know much about Tommy apart from that he and Danny were colleagues. She said they didn't spend much time outside of work together. What did you find in Tommy's old case file?" Steve inquired.

"We did find something." Chin told him. "Apart from the mother, Tommy had an ex-girlfriend, Clara Watson. They've been together for about 4 years but, a couple of weeks before Tommy got killed they broke up."

"Any reason why?" Steve asked.

"According to Clara's statement, Tommy had been acting out of character lately."

"What do you mean 'out of character'?"

"Violent outbursts."

"Towards her?"

"Towards anyone really."

"Yeah, and the mood swings got so frequent that one night according to Clara, Tommy slapped her and held her by throat." Kono added. "Police were called but, when they arrived Tommy seemed to back to his normal self. Clara said this happened a few times that she got scared and broke up with him."

"How did Tommy deal with it?" Steve asked.

"He seemed to deal with it okay. However, he still seemed to be out of charcter according to his mother." Kono responded. "And she had no idea about the drugs. She had no idea why Tommy would do such a thing."

"Okay, so what's the link between Tommy and Lucy? Was he just her drug dealer?' Steve wondered.

"As far as we can tell Lucy and Tommy only crossed paths when he was selling her drugs." Kono said.

"So what makes a good cop decide to deal drugs on the sideline?" Steve offered. "And why was Tommy acting out of character?"

"Well, Tommy's mother did give me Tommy's computer and a box of stuff that she had kept but has never looked at. I might be able to find something in there to explain why Tommy was acting wierd over the couple of weeks leading up to his murder." Kono responded.

"And I'll try and chase up any of McFarlen's friends or relatives. I'll ask them about his character and if they have any reason why someone would want to hurt Lucy or if McFarlen was agressive towards her." Chin replied.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Hey Boss." Kono announced as she popped her into the office. "I found something."

Steve followed her back outside.

"I was going through Tommy's box of stuff and amongst some old certificates and souvenirs, there's some postcards and a letters. I sent these to a handwriting analyst to see if they match with Clara's and results came back. The handwriting on these do not match Clara's. By the contents of what's in them it seems to me that Tommy was having an affair with someone. Whoever that person was they never signed their name. It seems that the affair had been going on around the time Tommy started to behaviour out of character and up to the weeks before he died." Kono elaborated.

"Nice work, Kono." Steve said.

"Thanks, Boss."

"And do we know who the mystery person was?" Steve asked.

Kono shook her head.

"Unfortunately not yet. But I'm still working on it."

"Steve I think I..." Chin stopped mid sentence when he placed the file he was holding onto the table.

"Chin?" Steve inquired. "What's wrong?"

"Cuz?" Kono urged.

"I recognise that handwriting." Chin explained.

"The ones on the postcards?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"Who does it belong to?" Kono said.

"Dean McFarlen." came the reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Kono did not expect to hear the answer Chin gave them.

"McFarlen?" Steve asked. "How do you know?"

"I ran a handwriting analysis over a couple of letters I found when I was going over McFarlen's stuff." Chin explained.

"Wait, so from these letters and what we know so far, can we say that McFarlen and Tommy were having an affair?" Kono said a loud.

"It's possible. " Steve said.

"So that meeting Lucy had with Tommy, what was that about?" Chin wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe Lucy found out about the affair and confronted Tommy?" Kono suggested.

"Maybe." Steve acknowledged. "Okay, lets find out more about this alleged affair. See if Holly knows anything and ask Clara too."

"Will do." Kono and Chin said in unison.

Before the two cousins could leave the building Steve's mobile rang. Looking at the caller ID, Steve noticed it was a blocked number. Gesturing to Chin to set up a trace on the call, Steve answered the phone.

"McGarrett."

"I thought I told you to drop the case!" the voice said.

"Yes, you did."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because you're innocent in the murder of your wife. Why wouldn't you want your name to be cleared?"

"That doesn't matter now. Lucy's dead. I told you I want you to drop the case."

"Listen, McFarlen, we know about you and Tommy." Steve said as he tried to keep McFarlen on the phone long enough for Chin to get a location. "Is that why you don't want us to reopen the case? Because you don't want your secret to come out?"

"It's not a secret!" McFarlen yelled down the phone.

"Okay, okay." Steve replied trying to calm down McFarlen. "Then why don't want us to reopen the case?"

"Because it's not over yet! It's not over until someone pays for what happened!"

"And who's going to pay? Danny?" Steve kept talking.

"Maybe." Came McFarlen's reply.

"Why? Danny has nothing to do with it."

"Yes, he does. HE DOES! AND HE'S GOING TO PAY!"

"Listen, McFarlen it..." Steve's answer was cut off as the call ended.

Steve looked at Chin hoping the call was long enough to get a trace. Chin nodded.

"Call came from Waimanalo on the Kalanianaole Highway towards Hughes Road. The signal is at Bellows Air Force base" Chin told him.

"Right, that's where McFarlen must be with Danny. Kono, notify HPD and give them address. Inform them that the suspect could be dangerous and is holding a hostage. Chin and I will head over there now." Steve said.

 **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50**

Steve and Chin had just pulled up at the Air Force base when they heard a gunshot. Quickly grabbing their weaponsn they ducked behind the car doors. Guarded behind the doors they were met with the sound of another gunshot and soon realised the sounds were aiming at them. Peering around the door Steve couldn't make out where the sound was coming from.

"This is Commander McGarrett, informing all responding officers that the suspect is armed. Currently under fire from an unknown location. We need back up ASAP." Steve ordered through his earpiece.

As soon as Steve had finished giving the orders, he and Chin were received with another round of gunshots. While they were being shot out, Steve and Chin couldn't fire back since they didn't have a position for where they were coming from. Just then they heard another shot, but this time it sounded a lot further away than the previous ones. Steve immediately sprung into action. He ran out from behind the car and straight towards the sound of the shot ignoring Chin's calls.

"Steve!" Chin called out. "STEVE!"

Chin sighed. Now he understood how Danny felt during those times when Steve went head first into dangerous situations before waiting for backup. Then again this was different. One of their own could be bleeding out or worse dead. And of course this was Danny. Not that Steve wouldn't leave any of them in situations like this. But, since being with Five 0 for the past 7 years Chin could tell that the bond Steve shared with Danny was like any other. It ran further than just being ohana. It was a different kind of relationship to any other Chin had seen with partners in the force. Chin understood what was going on through Steve's mind when he had charged into the building. But, that didn't stop him from being worried for both of his friends. Shaking his head to himself he knew that Danny would give him a massive telling off when he found out. If he found out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't think like that, cuz."

Chin was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Kono come up beside him.

"Danny's going to be just fine. We'll find him." Kono told him once she saw Chin come out of his thoughts.

"I know you're right." Chin told her. "It's just hard, not knowing if he's hurt or not."

Kono looked around.

"Where's Steve?"

But, Kono didn't need Chin to answer her. She knew where Steve was. Then again it didn't come as a surprise to her either. Like Chin, Kono knew that the relationship between Steve and Danny was one she'd never seen before. And even though she and Chin were part of the Five 0 family, their relationship with Steve was much different to the relationship between Steve and Danny. Just then they heard another round of gunfire.

"You two head round the south side. The other two head round the east. The rest of you follow me and Officer Kalakaua." Chin ordered.

The rest of the officers dispersed while Chin, Kono and four other officers went from the front. As they got closer to the building they noticed the front door was open, suposedly done by Steve after he had gone in. Chin motioned for two officers to go left of him while the other two to his right. Chin and Kono moved forward grasping their guns out in front of them. Up ahead they noticed there was a body lying flat on their stomach. The two cousins could work out from the form that it was Steve.

"Steve!" Chin called out.

"Boss!" Kono repeated as she and Chin hastened their speed towards their teammate.

The two cousins knelt down on either side of Steve. Chin gently placed two fingers against Steve's neck. He found a pulse. It was strong. It wasn't long before Steve began to stir.

"Ugh" Steve groaned as he placed a hand on the back of his head.

"You okay?" Chin asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah I think so." Steve replied struggling to sit up.

"What happened?" Kono asked as she and Chin helped Steve to stand up.

"I don't remember much. I entered the room shouting 'Five 0'. The room was clear when I entered then I heard a noise like boxes being knocked over. I came over here and that's when I blacked out. McFarlen must have knocked me out." Steve explained. c

"Where's Danny?" Chin asked.

"Well, if he was here McFarlen would have moved him." Steve said.

"He can't go very far. We have HPD surrounding this place." Kono told him.

"Come on," Chin said. "You need to get your head checked out."

"Not until we find Danny." Steve said as he continued hold his head.

"Let me and Kono do that. You were knocked unconscious. Goodness knows how long for. You need to be checked." Chin ordered.

"Chin's right, Boss. We don't want to lose you just when we find Danny. Plus Danny would probably kill us if he found out that you charged in here without back up and got yourself killed." Kono said.

"That's true." Chin said agreeing with his cousin.

"Fine." Steve ground out. "But, you keep me posted."

Steve was about to walk out of the Air Force base when there was a sudden sound of gunfire. All three of them dashed behind old barrels. Then the sound of footsteps running were heard. Steve turned his head right and left. Glancing up he saw the back of the culprit running through a door. Grabbing his gun Steve ignored the pain in his head and ran after the perp.

"STEVE!" Chin yelled. "Come on" he said to Kono.


	10. Chapter 10

Chin and Kono had barely gone ten feet when they heard a shout that made them halt in their tracks.

"DANNY!" The two cousins heard Steve call out.

Quickening their pace, Chin and Kono followed Steve's cry.

They came into another area of the building. The scene in front of them made them stop. Steve was kneeling on the dirt concrete and Danny? Danny was lying awkwardly on the floor with a pool of red blood surrounding his abdoment. Steve was trying to keep the bleeding at bay, but the wound was too deep. The blood was seeping through and staining Steve's hands.

"Kono, call it in. We need medical asisstance immediately." Steve said.

"Where's McFarlen?" Chin asked noticing there was no one else apart from the four of them.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I found Danny." Steve told him.

"He can't have escapted." Kono said. "This place is surrounded."

"Call it in, Kono. See if HPD picked him up." Steve said.

Kono went off to call for an ambulance and HPD. Meanwhile, Chin knelt on the other side of Danny and took over from Steve.

"Brah, this doesn't look good." Chin said.

"I know. The bullets gone right through." Steve said.

"Boss?" Kono called as she came up to them. "Ambulance is on its way. Should be here in 20 minutes. HPD haven't picked McFarlen up."

"McFarlen's gone?" Chin repeated.

Kono nodded.

"That doesn't matter." Steve interrupted. "You said 20 minutes untill the ambulance arrives?"

Kono nodded again.

"Danny can't wait 20 minutes. The bleeding's not stopping." Steve replied.

"Ugh..."

Steve, Chin and Kono looked towards where Danny lay. All three of them noticed a flicker of Danny's eyelids. Steve gently placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny?" Steve said quietly. "Danny, it's me buddy. Can you hear me?"

"Steve?" Danny's voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, I'm here. Chin's here too." Steve reassured him.

"Good to see you're with us, brah." Chin said giving Danny a warm smile.

"Kono?" Danny asked noticing there was only two of them."

"She's with Charlie."

"Charlie? Is he okay? What happened, Steve? Is he hurt?" Danny blurted out when he heard his son's name.

"Danny, calm down. Yes, Charlie's okay and no, he's not hurt." Steve reassured him again.

"Steve, what happened? Why is my son with Kono?" Danny asked again knowing there was something Steve was not telling him.

"Danny" Steve said calmly. "there's nothing to worry about. Charlie's safe."

"Nothing to worry about? My son's with Kono. There is something to worry about. Otherwise why would Charlie be with Kono?" Danny said.

Steve sighed. He knew that if he'd told Danny the whole story it would cause the wound to bleed even more profusely. But, Danny was his friend.

"Okay, but you must promise me that when I tell you, you won't go off on one and start ranting." Steve relented.

"Okay." Danny answered.

"Charlie was kidnapped by McFarlen."

"CHARLIE WAS WHAT?" Danny raised his voice as best he could. "What the hell? How did that happen?"

"Danny, what did I say about ranting?" Steve warned him.

"I don't care if I'm ranting, Steve. You just told me my son just got kidnapped. How do you expect me to stay calm with news like that?"

"It's fine. Charlie's safe."

"Charlie's..." Danny couldn't finish his sentence. His breathing had become even more laboured. He was struggling for air and his eyes were slowly closing. Both Chin and Steve noticed the decline in Danny's condition.

"Danny?" Steve asked. "Danny, are you okay? Stay with me, buddy?"

"Chest hurts." Danny wheezed out as he tried to breathe in. "Feel dizzy."

In the distance sirens could be heard. Chin went to direct the paramedics to their location while Steve took over and tried to keep Danny responsive. Paramedics soon arrived and Steve reluctantly let them do their work.

"Pulse is weak."

"Unresponsive!"

"Start CPR! Bag him!"

Chin and Steve could only stand back as they heard the paramedics shout orders. Within seconds Danny was on a gurney still unresponsive and in the back of the ambulance. Steve jumped into the back with them.

"Chin, update Kono and then call HPD and call out an alert that our suspect is on the run. Then I want you to pull up everything you have on Tommy, McFarlen, Lucy and Clara." Steve said.

"Clara? Do you think she's involved?" Chin inquired.

"I don't know. I just want to find out what McFarlen's plan is and why he got Danny involved." Steve responed before the doors of the ambulance closed.

 **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50**

"Chin?" Kono said when Chin walked into HQ. "How's Danny?"

"It's not looking good. He stopped breathing when they put him in the ambulance." Chin replied to her honestly. "Steve went with them to the hospital."

"Can we see him?"

"Uh, not yet. Steve wants us to pull up everything on Matterson, McFarlen and Matterson's ex."

"Shall we call Rachel and update her?" Kono asked.

"No, Steve's going to do it."

Back at the hospital Danny was rushed into surgery. Steve wanted to know what was going on but, was kept being told that he needed to wait until the doctors had done their examination. Pacing around the corridor Steve felt frustrated and helpless. He blamed himself for what happened. None of this would have happened if he had gone with Danny on the night he'd received the phone call. As soon as they had arrived at the hospital and Danny had been rushed in, Steve had called Rachel. Rachel had informed him that she would bring the children over. Steve tried to tell her that, having the children at the hospital wasn't a good idea, but Rachel had told him that the kids really wanted to be there for Danny. Steve reluctantly agreed knowing full well how stubborn Danny's children were. Fifteen minutes later Steve heard the sound of two pairs of running feet echoing down the hall.

"Uncle Steve!" Both Grace and Charlie cried as they came running up to him.

Steve wrapped an arm around each of them pulling them into a hug. Pulling away he greeted Rachel with a small smile.

"How is Danny?" Rachel inquired.

"I don't know. Doctors are still in with him at the moment." Steve told her.

"Uncle Steve?" Charlie asked in a soft voice as he took his hand. "I want to see Danno."

Steve bent down, picked Charlie up and sat him on his lap.

"I know you want to see him, buddy. But the doctors need to do their jobs so Danno can get better." Steve told him.

Charlie rested his head on Steve's chest. Grace sat down next to them and did the same but, placed her head on Steve's shoulder.

"Commander, the children may stay with you until they've seen their father. After that I would like them back home." Rachel told him before she left.

Steve nodded his head and watched as Rachel walked away. Looking to his left shoulder, Steve noticed that Grace had fallen asleep while he could feel his shirt wet with Charlie's tears as his small hand gripped into his chest. Steve placed his hand gently on the back of Charlie's head and soothed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chin and Kono walked into the hospital spotting Steve sitting in a chair. And there next to him sat Grace asleep on his shoulder while Charlie remained curled up against his chest. Steve turned his head carefully as to not to wake up Charlie or Grace and saw the two cousins.

"Hey, how's Danny?" Chin asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything." Steve lowered his voice.

"How are they doing?" Kono indicated to the two children.

"They're holding up." Steve replied glancing down.

As soon as Steve glanced down Grace woke up.

"Hi Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin." Grace smiled at them.

"Hi Grace." Both Chin and Kono said in unison.

"Grace why don't you and I get a drink or something to eat." Kono said holding out her hand.

Grace got up and held Kono's hand as they left Chin to talk to Steve.

"So what did you find?" Steve asked.

"According to friends, Clara apparently found out about Tommy and the drugs." Chin told Steve. "And when she found out about the drugs she then found out about the affair too. So she confronted both Tommy and Lucy."

"What did Clara say?" Steve asked.

"She admitted that she went and confronted both of them about the affair. But, both denied the allegations. Clara believed them but was worried about the drug habit so she went to the police department to talk with Tommy superiors about the drugs. The department were gratefully for her concern and told her that Tommy would be supervised until further notice."

"Who was his supervisor?"

"Now this is where it gets a bit difficult." Chin said.

"Difficult how?"

"His supervisor was Danny."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Danny was assigned to Tommy and was asked to make an asessment on whether or not he was fit enough to continue to be a police officer." Chin explained.

Whilst Chin and Steve were discussing the case Charlie began to stir. Sensing there was someone else also there Charlie rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Uncle Steve?" Charlie asked sleepily.

"Yeah, buddy?" Steve responded looking down at the little boy. "What's wrong?"

"Can I see Danno now?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because the doctors are still trying to make him better."

"But, I want to see Danno!" Charlie started to cry.

"Hey Charlie," This time it was Chin who spoke to him. "Why don't you and I go and find Auntie Kono and Grace? I think they went off to get some hot chocolate. You'd like some hot chocolate, wouldn't you?"

The mention of hot chocolate brought a smile to young Charlie's face. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on then." Chin said holding out his hand.

"Uncle Steve, would you like some hot chocolate too." Charlie asked before he and Chin left.

"No thank you, buddy."

"How about you, Uncle Chin?" Charlie asked as the two of them walked down the corridor.

"I would love some hot chocolate." Chin replied.

 **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50**

It was only a couple of minutes after Chin had left with Charlie that a doctor in blue scrubs came out of some double doors. Steve stood up immediately when he saw the doctor walk over to him.

"Doc? How is he?" Steve inquired.

"Detective Williams has suffered multiple injuries. When he arrived he had lost a massive amount of blood. In order to stop the bleeding we had to do an emergency operation. We were able to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet wound from his chest."

The doctor paused and Steve could see there was a 'but' to come.

"But?" Steve pushed knowing there was something else.

"I'm afraid there were some complications. Although we'd managed to stop the bleeding the amount of blood Detective Williams had already lost was too much and his heart stopped a couple of times during surgery. In order to keep his heart pumping we had to put him on a ventilator to help him breathe."

"What is his prognosis, doc?" Steve asked nervously.

"At this moment in time I don't know. The next 48 hours are going to be crucial."

"Can I see him?"

"At the moment he's being taken to ICU but once he's settled he can have some visitors. It would be helpful for him to let him know you're there. Even though he won't be able to respond he can still here you."

"Thanks doc."

The doctor gave Steve a nod and went off to treat some of his other patients.


	12. Chapter 12

Within a couple of minutes after the doctor walked away Chin and Kono returned with Grace and Charlie. Noticing their return Steve knelt down to the children's level.

"Hey you two. Would you guys sit over there" Steve pointed "while I go and speak with Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin?"

Steve was received with two nods of the head. Taking her brother's hand Grace led Charlie over to the chairs while Steve indicating with his head stepped aside out of range so the children couldn't hear the conversation. Following Steve, the two cousins stood in front of him waiting for him to speak.

"Steve, what's going on?" Chin asked, concern in his voice.

"Has something happened to Danny?" Kono wondered.

"Um, not really." Steve replied running a hand through his hair. "There was a complication with the surgery."

"Complication?" Chin repeated. "What sort of complication?"

"The amount of blood Danny had lost when he'd arrived at the hospital was too much that it caused his heart to stop during the surgery." Steve explained.

"Oh my god" Kono said shocked at what Steve had just told them. "Danny's not dead is he?" Her voice cracking a bit.

Chin wrapped his arm around his cousin's neck bracing both of them for what Steve had tot tell them next.

Steve quickly shook his his head.

"No, no. Danny's not dead. But because his heart stopped during the surgery he was put on a ventilator to help his breathing."

Altnough there was a sigh of relief hearing that Danny was currently on the ventilator was just as bad.

"What's his prognosis, Steve?" Chin asked.

"Not good. The doc said the next 48 hours are crucial."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Kono asked.

"You two can go in and see him first. Then I want you to take Grace and Charlie back to Rachel's. I don't want them seeing Danny hooked up to a machine. Then you two call it a day. I'll stay here with Danny." Steve told them.

The three of them walked over to where Charlie and Grace sat. The two children saw them come over. Steve knelt down in front of them.

"Grace, Charlie Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin will take you back to your mum's." Steve told them.

The look on both their faces made Steve's chest tight. Charlie looked at him with those blue eyes.

"But, I want to see Danno." He said as his lips trembled.

Steve opened his arms out and Charlie threw himself into Steve's chest.

"I know you do, Charlie. But Danno's sleeping. You can see him when he wakes up." Steve whispered in Charlie's ear.

Charlie tightened his grip around Steve's neck. He sobbed iinto his shoulder making Steve's shirt damp with tears.

"Don't worry, Charlie." Grace said to her brother. "Uncle Steve will call us when Danno wakes up. Won't you, Uncle Steve?"

"I sure will." Steve replied.

"Promise?" Charlie said into his shoulder.

"Promise." Steve replied.

Charlie gave Steve one last tight hug before whispering in his ear,

"I love you, Uncle Steve."

"I love you too, buddy." Steve smiled.

Charlie let go of Steve's neck before taking Chin's hand. Steve stood up and silently nodded his thanks to the cousins before watching the four of them walk down the corridor. Running both his hands through his hair Steve sighed.

"Please Danny. You've got to pull through." Steve said to himself.

 **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50**

As Steve stepped into the dimly lit room an uneasy feeling crept over him. Although there was a silence that filled the air every so often the sound of the ventilator beeping or the pump swooshing cut through the silence. Steve hesitated by the door before regaining his composure and quietly closed the door behind him. He remained by the door for a few more seconds before walking over to where Danny lay. Stepping closer to the bed, Steve felt his breath hitch in his throat. Danny looked so small and pale comapred to his normal self. There was a tube sticking out of his mouth. The mouth that would rant and rave at Steve. And Danny's hands lay on either side of his body. Seeing Danny so still, not moving a muscle Steve wished Danny was lecturing him right now. He missed hearing Danny's voice as he ranted and waved his hands about. Steve would do anything to hear Danny have a go at him. Pulling a white plastic chair closer to the bed, Steve dropped down beside Danny. Steve took hold of Danny's hand in his. At the touch of skin contact and how cold Danny felt, Steve could feel a few tears prick the corner of his eyes. Steve hastily rubbed them away.

"Hey Danny, " Steve whsipered. "God, I miss your rants. I know you can hear me so I want you to listen very carefully."

Steve gripped his hand tighter around Danny's.

"We're going to get McFarlen. We're going to bring him to justice and find out what happened to Tommy. You, on the other hand, are going to get better. Do you hear me? You, Danny Williams are going to pull through. And when you do we're all going to be here. Not just me, Chin and Kono but, everyone. Duke, Kamekona, Lou, Jerry, Grace, Charlie. Everyone, you hear? We're all going to be there for you because you're Ohana. We're Ohana. And when you get better you and I are going to take Grace and Charlie to the beach. Understand?"

Just then Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He put his phone to his ear.

"McGarrett."


	13. Chapter 13

"Duke!" Steve called out as he stepped into HPD. "What's going on?"

"Thank you for coming, Steve. Clara Watson has just handed herself in." Duke told Steve as the two of them greeted each other.

"On what charges?"

"She's confessed to the murders of Lucy McFarlen and Tommy Matterson."

Steve was lost for words when he heard the words come out of Duke's mouth. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. He started pacing the floor trying to work out what had just happened.

"Right. Where is she?" Steve asked Duke after a couple of minutes of silence.

"She's in an interview room."

"Okay, csn you get one of your officers to transfer her HPD while I update Chin and Kono?"

"I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Duke." Steve said.

Once Duke had gone off to get one of his officers to take Clara back to HQ, Steve pulled out his phone and was about to dial Chin's number when his phone began to vibrate. He looked at the caller ID and recognised that it was from the hospital.

"McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett, this is Dr. Kelani. I'm phoning you in regards to Detective Williams."

The sound of Danny's name made his heartbeat stop for a couple of seconds. Had something happened to Danny? Why was the hospital calling him? Steve didn't realise he hadn't responded until the doctor said his name.

"Commande?" The doctor asked when the line when silent.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Is erm he okay?" Steve stammered, his throat dry.

"Well, that's why I was calling. We ran another MRI scan along with some other tests and the good news is it appears that the swelling in Detective Williams' brain has gone down. We are hopefully that he'll regain consciousness within in the next hour or so. When he does we'll need to remove the tube in his throat. Since the tube is going to remove a lot of patients find this part stressful so we were wondering if you could come by and be with him when we remove it?" Doctor Kelani explained.

"Of course. I'll be there." Steve responded.

On the way to the hospital Steve updated Chin and Kono about the revelation that Clara Watson had confessed to two counts of murder. Having informed them that Clara was on her way from being transfered from HPD to HQ, Steve then told them that he was on the way to the hospital. Since he was so relieved that Danny was out of the woods in his rush to get there before he woke up, Steve had completely forgot to tell the rest of his team the good news. Therefore, when Steve had ended the call, both Chin and Kono were oblivious to the good news. And remained worried that something had caused Danny's condition to go down hill. Wanting to get to the hospital too, Chin and Kono interrogated Clara as quickly as they could.

 **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50** **H50**

Steve's truck skidded to a halt outside the hospital. He barely had time to catch his breath when he was spotted by Doctor Kelani.

"Ah, Commander McGarrett." Doctor Kelani greeted. "I'm Dr. Kelani. We spoke on the phone."

Steve could only nod. He was eager to be there when Danny woke up.

"Detective Williams has been moved from ICU into a private room. One of the nurses is just giving him another litre of saline and some morphine for the pain before he wakes up." Doctor Kelani told him.

"Has, um his ex-wife been informed?" Steve inquired, knowing that the children would want to be here when Danny regained consciousness.

"We have not. I'm afraid you were listed as his next of kin so we did not contact her." Doctor Kelani replied.

"Do you mind if I call? His children will want to be here too."

"Usually I would not allow children to be here. However, considering Detective Williams is a member of Five 0, I will agree to allow them to be on the ward. But, only for 30 minutes, is that understood?"

"Absolutely. Thanks doc."

"I'll just go and check on him and will let you know when you can go in to see him." Doctor Kelani said before he left.

Steve was lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen Chin and Kono arrive. The two cousins ran up to him.

"Hey, Steve." Chin called out as the two of them reached Steve's side. "How's Danny?"

"Yeah, boss. What's going on? Is he okay?" Kono asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys when I phoned you." Steve told them when he remembered that he hadn't told them why he was going to the hospital in the first place.

"Tell us what?" Kono said looking at him with a fearful look on her face.

Chin calmly took hold of Kono's hand as the two cousins waited for Steve to give them the bad news. But, Steve didn't have time to tell them the good news. They were soon interrupted by the sound of running footsteps down the corridor.

"Uncle Steve!" Charlie shouted as he jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly around Steve's neck.

Grace along with Rachel followed behind. Holding Charlie against his hip, Steve gave each of them a warm smile and gave the children a kiss on the head.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace said. "Is Danno really awake?"

Chin and Kono turned to Steve.

"Not quite yet. But, Danno is going to be awake really soon, Gracie." Steve told her.

"And then when Danno's awake, can we see him?" Charlie asked afterwards.

Steve nodded.

"Wait, Danny's awake?" Chin asked turning to Steve.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Steve explained to his two friends while still holding Charlie. "I was going to tell you when I phoned but, I wasn't really thinking straight."

"So what did the doctor say?" Kono wondered.

"MRI scans indicated the swelling in Danny's brain has gone down. So when Danny comes around they'll remove the tube from his throat." Steve told them.

"Why does Danno have a tube in his mouth?" Charlie had overheard the conversation and his voice trembled when he asked the question.

Steve placed a hand on the back of Charlie's head.

"The tube is just to help him breathe, buddy. It made him get better." Steve replied.

"But, won't it hurt him?" Charlie asked tearfully.

"No, sweetie. Danno's asleep so he can't feel it."

Soon Doctor Kelani stepped out of a room and walked over to where the rest of Five 0 stood and Rachel and the children.

"Commander, we're ready for you." Doctor Kelani announced.

Steve set Charlie back down on the floor. He was about to follow the doctor when he felt a firm grip on his hand. Steve looked back down and saw Charlie looking up at him with those blue eyes that were glazed with unshed tears.

"Where are you going, Uncle Steve?" Charlie's voice was barely audible.

"It's okay, Charlie." Steve said as he bent over. "I'm just going with the doctor to help Danno."

"Why?"

"Remember I told you that Danno's asleep?"

Charlie gave a small nod.

"Well, when the doctor takes away the tube Danno's going to wake up."

"But, how is he going to breathe?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry. Danno will be able to breathe without the tube now. He doesn't need it anymore becuase he's better."

"Can I come with you, Uncle Steve?"

"Not yet. But, I'll come and get you when Danno's awake. Okay?"

Charlie gave him another small nod. Steve then went and followed the doctor into the private room. Steve remained on Danny's left while the doctor went round the other side to where the ventilator was hooked up to Danny.

"Are you ready, Commander?" Doctor Kelani asked.

"Yes." Steve replied as he took hold of Danny's hand. "I'm here, Danny."

Blue eyes met Steve's brown ones. Steve gave a small smile and slight chuckle when he heard a groan come out of Danny's mouth.

"Steve?" Danny croaked.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Well, how do you think I feel?" Danny said.

Steve smirked.

"It can't be that bad then."

"You tell me that next time you get shot in the chest." Danny said sarcastically.

"I'm glad your head's not damaged then." Steve chuckled.

Danny gave him a glare. Doctor Kelani just shook his head.

"It's good to see you're awake, Detective Williams. Now you'll be able to be discharged from the hospital today, but you're going to restricted on what you can and can't do. For the next 6 weeks you need to refrain from strenuous activities." Doctor Kelani told him.

Danny gave a small chuckle that turned into a cough.

"Restrain from strenuous activities? You've got to be joking." Danny said. "There is no such thing when you're around this idiot." Danny continued as he pointed at Steve.

"Hey! I can do non strenuous." Steve said.

"Steve, that's not even a word in your dictionary."

Doctor Kelani left the two of them to their banter.


End file.
